The Original and the Doppelganger
by hazelheart93
Summary: Collection of One-Shots and Song Fics about Elejah - Elena x Elijah. Mostly unrelated. - Open for song requests.
1. I should go

**Update: I have decided to expand this by adding more Song Fics about Eleijah. (you can thank Allie lynn for that, she motivated me to write more to this.)**

**The stories will mostly be unrelated and short, but with a lot of emotions (I hope.) Feel free to leave any suggestions in a review or a pm.**

* * *

**Songfic to Levi Kreis - I should go**

**Hey guys, I was working on one of my stories, while listening to my TVD playlist and I couldn't help but write this.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Vampire Diaries, nor the Lyrics of the song.**

* * *

**I should go**

* * *

Here we are, Isn't it familiar

Haven't had someone to talk to in such a long time

And it's strange, all we have in common

And your company was just the thing I needed tonight

Somehow I feel I should apologize, cause I'm just a little shaken

By what's going on inside

I should go before my will gets any weaker

And my eyes begin to linger longer than they should

I should go before I lose my sense of reason

And this hour holds more meaning than it ever could

I should go, baby, I should go

It's so hard, keeping my composure

And pretend I don't see how your body curves beneath your clothes

And your laugh is pure and unaffected

It frightens me to know so well the place I shouldn't go

I know I gotta take the noble path

cause I don't want you to question the intentions that I have

I don't mean to leave you with a trivial excuse and when you call tomorrow, I'll know what to do

* * *

"Elijah." A smile spreads across her face. Her soft brown eyes lighting up in surprise.

"Elena." He tries to hide the emotion that threatens to break through his composure. "I don't mean to intrude, I just wanted to make sure you are well."

He knows that she is hiding her true feelings from everyone, that she is feeling alone in this big empty house, without her loved ones. He knows that it is his families fault. He can't bear the thought of her spending the nights alone with tears wetting her face.

She blushes and looks at the floor. "I'm okay, I guess." She mutters quietly.

"Would you like to come in?" She asks cautiously.

He is fighting with himself, he wants to keep her company, he wants to ease her pain. But she doesn't know about his feelings for her, he himself isn't entirely sure what they mean. "I would love to." He admits and steps inside.

They sit together on the couch, he is careful to avoid any contact. Every single touch could burn him, destroy him. He can't let her see that, can't let that happen. He has to keep his distance.

He tells her stories about his past. She confides in him with her sorrow and her every day life, she even laughs once or twice. He can see that she feels safe with him, protected. It warms his heart, her compassion, her humanity. He smiles.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" She asks, her eyes bear suspicion.

He tries to win his composure back, to bury his emotions deep inside of his heart, but the time he spends with her makes it impossible. He wants to tell her what he feels, what she makes him feel. In over a thousand years he never had felt this human. She makes him human.

But he can't, he can't burden her with more guilt than she already has. "I should go, it's late."

Her face falls, she doesn't want him to leave. "Do you have to?" It is almost a plea, it makes his heart break. He wants to hold her, tell her he will never leave her alone. But it's not his place, she is not his.

"I am afraid so." He replies.

She nods and he can see the tears in her eyes. They walk to the door and she looks at him one last time, her eyes begging him to stay. But he can't, he can't do that to her. He reaches out and strokes her cheek, before his mind can stop him. Her touch burns him, he closes his eyes to remember every second of it later. He looks at her and smiles one last time.

"Good night, Elena." He whispers and leaves.

* * *

**Like it? Love it? Hate it? Please let me know. It's my very first songfic and Elijah POV.**

**I want to write an Eleijah fic but I'm not sure if I am up to Elijah POV, let me know what you think of it, please.**

**xo hazel**


	2. Look after you

**Song: Look after you by The Fray (my all time favorite band !****)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Diaries, not the lyrics to the song.**

* * *

**Look after you**

* * *

_If I don't say this now I will surely break_

_As I'm leaving the one I want to take_

_Forgive the urgency but hurry up and wait_

_My heart has started to separate_

_Oh, oh, Be my baby_

_Oh, oh, Be my baby_

_I'll look after you_

_There now, steady love, so few come and don't go_

_Will you, won't you, be the one I'll always know_

_When I'm losing my control, the city spins around_

_You're the only one who knows, you slow it down_

_If ever there was a doubt_

_My love, she leans into me_

_This most assuredly counts_

_She says most assuredly_

_It's always have and never hold_

_You've begun to feel like home_

_What's mine is yours to leave or take_

_What's mine is yours to make your own_

* * *

He looks back.

He can't leave without knowing for sure. Otherwise, he would regret it forever. After everything, that had happened between them, he can't leave without seeing her, without asking what all of that had meant. All the deals, all the plans, all the time they smiled at each other, sharing their own secret.

He walks up to her front door. He hears her inside, she is breathing steadily. Nothing else moves. He knocks softly.

She opens the door and looks surprised. A smile crosses her face, she looks relieved to see him. "I thought, you would be gone by now." She says, happily.

"I was about to." He says simply. Her face falls.

"Would you like to come in?" She asks him. After a moment he nods. He needs to make sure.

They walk into the kitchen. He looks around, everything looks like the last time he had been here.

"Are you feeling better?" He asks her. She nods.

"It has been hard, but I am better." She says, not meeting his eyes. He understands. "Do you want something to drink? Tea, coffee?"

"Tee is fine." He says and she gestures him to sit. He does, watching her. She looks at him, smiling. Her eyes shine. They only shine, when she looks at him. Or is he imagining things?

He stands up and she frowns. He walks over to her. They are close. She looks up at him, questioning his actions.

"What is this, Elena?" He whispers.

She shivers, but doesn't reply.

He sighs. "I need to know."

She looks down, her body trembling. "I can't, Elijah." Her voice is barely audible, but to him it sounds like she had screamed.

He takes a step back, trying to hide his pain. She looks back at him, she has tears in her eyes. "Please, don't leave me." She pleads.

"Why?" He asks her. He _needs _to know.

"I need you, Elijah." She whispers. Her eyes are wet again. "Because after everything, you are the one, who feels like home to me. You are the one, I want to be with."

She takes the step, that separates them and and she cups his face. "I don't know why. I just know, that you are the one I need." She whispers and he smiles.

"Home." He repeats. At her words, his cold dead heart warms. She wants him. She needs him. Just as he needs her. "Will you come with me?" He asks her, fearing the answer.

She nods. "I will go anywhere with you." She promises him and he kisses her.

* * *

**I know, it's short, but it think it's cute. **

**Please leave a review.**

**And if you have any ideas, let me know ;)**

**xo hazel**


	3. Heartbeat

**Hey guys, it's been a while.. Well, but here is another song fic.. you know what? Maybe I should rename this to The Fray and Elejah.. I don't know, I just love them so much, I love their songs... anyway, this one is a little confusing, but it's Elejah ;)**

**Disclaimer: Don't own the characters, don't own the song. Just playing with it. (Song: Heartbeat by the Fray.)**

* * *

**Heartbeat**

* * *

_We're on an open truck bed on the highway_

_Rain is coming down and we're on the run_

_Think I can feel the breath in your body_

_We gotta keep on running til' we see the sun_

_Oh, you gotta fire and it's burnin' in the rain_

_Thought that it went out, but it's burnin' just the same_

_And you don't look back, not for anything_

_'Cause love someone, love them all the same_

_If you love someone, love them all the same_

_Oh, I feel your heartbeat_

_And oh, you're comin' around, comin' around, comin' around_

_If you can love somebody, love them all the same_

_You gotta love somebody, love them all the same_

_I'm singing, Oh, I'm feeling your heartbeat_

_I'm tryin' to put it all back together_

_I've got a story and I'm trying to tell it right_

_I've got he kerosene and the desire_

_I'm trying to start a flame in the heart of the night_

_Oh, you gotta fire and it's burnin' in the rain_

_Thought that it went out, but it's burning all the same_

_And you don't look back, not for anything_

_'Cause you love someone, you love them all the same_

_If you love someone, you love them all the same_

_Oh, I feel your heartbeat_

_And oh you're comin' around, comin' around, comin' around_

_If you can love somebody, love them all the same_

_You gotta love somebody, love them all the same_

_I'm singing, Oh, I feel your heartbeat_

_I know the memories rushing into mind_

_I want to kiss your scars tonight_

_I'm laying here_

_'Cause you've gotta try, you've gotta let me in, let me in_

_Oh, I feel your heartbeat_

_And oh, you're comin' around, comin' around, comin' around_

_You love somebody, you gotta, you gotta love somebody_

_You gotta, I'm singing, oh, I feel your heartbeat_

_All your heartbeat, yeah, I said,_

_All your heartbeat, yeah,_

_All your heartbeat_

* * *

The raindrops were falling loudly against the roof of the car, making the inside appear smaller than it already was. The blurred lights of the passing cars lighting the surroundings every once in a while, making her breath hitch each time.

Elijah turned to her, his lips dry from being silent for the past two hours, in which she tried to fall asleep desperately turning and tossing in the limited space of the back of the truck. He wanted nothing but to calm her, take her hand in his, to cup her face, to tell her to relax, but he couldn't.

Her quick heartbeat was reminding him of her inner struggle, of the war that was raging inside of her. The choice between staying and endangering her loved ones or running to keep them safe.

But when he heard her groan, all his control slipped from him and he finally grasped her hand, causing her eyes to shot open immediately. The light in them, the bright fire, the compassion, the strength, rendering him speechless, before he even could start to speak.

"Elijah." She breathed, her voice still hoarse from all the crying earlier.

His name on her tongue filled him with so many emotions, he was almost afraid of drowning in them. The delicate way, her lips moved, the desperation in her voice, the sigh, the look in her eyes, like he was her savior.

The urge to kiss her was suddenly so strong. It was burning through his every vein, but he willed himself to hold still. It wasn't the time to show his love, this was the time to make decisions.

His ears were filled with the sound of her heart, beating like a humming birds, fast and light. Not like is should have been, heavy and slow. It should break in desperation, but Elena Gilbert was still holding on to her compassion, to her love for the people, she considered her family, taking the strength to go on from that love, even after each blow she'd received.

"It's the right thing to do." He said quietly, answering the question, that was buried in the depths of her mind.

* * *

**Hope you got anything out of this.. :) Reviews are ALWAYS welcome..**

**xo hazel.**


End file.
